This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying fastener tape to a pair of opposed fabric pieces, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing fastener tapes to overlapping edges of a pair of fabric pieces.
In the manufacture of fabric products having elongated openings, adapted to be opened and closed, slide fasteners, such as the "zipper", are sewn to the opposed edges of each opening. Usually, a pair of fabric pieces are fed co-planar, side-by-side, along with a closed slide fastener, beneath a stitching head. The stitching head sews the slide fastener to the opposed edges of the fabric pieces, Since the slide fastener is already closed, no guide elements are required to bring the slide fastener elements into cooperative engagement.
The above method of attaching slide fastener elements to the opposed edges of an opening in a fabric product, is utilized in the manufacture of sofa cushion covers. After the slide fastener elements are stitched to a pair of opposed fabric pieces, the fabric pieces are then subsequently stitched to other fabric pieces which comprise the complete cushion cover. However, slide fasteners, particularly, "zippers" are sometimes difficult to operate, and occasionally jam, fail, or injure the operator's fingers, when attempting to open and close the opening to the cushion cover for insertion or removal of the cushion.
One type of fastener which is sometimes used for the fastening and securing together of apparel pieces is a fastener tape known in the trade as "Velcro", marketed by the Velcro Corporation. The "Velcro" tape fastener includes a pair of elongated flat tapes having opposed cooperative surfaces. One of the surfaces is formed of a plurality of very small multiple loops, and the other cooperative surface is covered with a myriad of finely woven monofilaments formed into permanent hooks adapted to cooperate with the loops on the opposite facing surface when the opposed cooperative surfaces are pressed together. The cooperative surfaces incorporating the interlocking hooks and loops form a very strong bond against opposing shear forces, that is forces acting parallel to the plane of the cooperative surfaces. However, the surfaces may easily be released by pulling one surface away from the other in a "peeling" action.